peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle vs. The Animal Villains/Saving Liquidator
Meanwhile, Twilight had made it to the Animal Villains' hideout. Inside, she found Liquidator, who was locked in the cage. He was not feeling well. "Liquidator!" Twilight called, whispering, "There you are! Come on, Licky. Wake up! I'm here to get you out of here!" But when she said that word, Liquidator moaned and coughed. He was sick. "You are sick, aren't you?" Twilight Sparkle added, she clopped towards an unwilling Liquidator while using her magic to carry him, "Just hold on, sweetie. I'm gonna take you back to the hospital." Just as she was about to leave with Liquidator, she was caught by a sinister cackle. It was The Animal Villains! "Hi, sweetheart!" Fidget cackled. "Isn't this just the sweetest thing?" Kaa said. "Oh, it is, Kaa." Warren T. Rat said, "The last time she rescued--" Cat R. Waul cut him off. "Shut up." Cat R. Waul said, as Twilight put Liquidator into bed. She was ready to battle them. "Get her, boys!" Then Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, Ed, and Kaa began to attack Twilight. Twilight punched Kaa. She hit Warren T. Rat, used her magic horn to hit Fidget, and kicked Ed. Meanwhile, in Hangman's Tree, Master Crane checked the door and closed it. "What is it, Crane?" Viper yawned. "The Animal Villains?" Crane exclaimed, as he opens the door, "What are they doing here?" Then Bushroot and Quackerjack barged in with Liquidator's suitcase. "Monsieur Crane, do something!" Bijou stammered. Back inside the Animal Villains' Hideout, Warren T. Rat choked Twilight, but she punched him. Suddenly, she got punched by Cat R. Waul as he, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, Ed, and Kaa carried Twilight. After they tied her up, Twilight struggled and squirmed. But Fidget big Twilight's leg. Twilight gasped, and she screamed in pain. Outside, Ben Ali Gator heard that Twilight was in trouble. He went off to save her. Back inside, Twilight, who was tied up while hanging on the hook, struggled to break free. Lady Blue cackled. "So you see, Twilight. This story has a happy ending. I'' keep Liquidator and make him tired, and you... you get to die. You don't wanna die, Twilight?" Lady Blue said, evilly. At that moment, a rumbling sound was heard. It was Ben Ali Gator in time to save the day. "Abandon Ship!! Let's get outta here!" Cat R. Waul screamed, as he, Warren T. Rat, Fidget, Ed, and Kaa ran outside, panicking. "BEN ALI GATOR TO THE RESCUE!" Ben Ali Gator cheered, as he chomped the rope, freeing Twilight from drowning. "Thanks, Ben!" Twilight said. And she swam off to fight Lady Blue. Later, Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, Megavolt, Widget, Tank, Shirley, Bushroot, Rainbow Dash, Quackerjack, Pinkie Pie, Honker, Gosalyn, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, Ronno, and Diamond Tiara quickly charged to the hideout. "Come on!!" Pixie called. Back inside, Twilight kept fighting Lady Blue. Suddenly, Liquidator fell out of the cage and into the water. "LIQUIDATOR!" Twilight cried. She kept fighting Lady Blue, and she kicked the blue fox. Then it happened! The fire was burning the hideout, making Liquidator scream in pain. "''LIQUIDATOR!" Twilight screamed. Just as she was about to save Liquidator, Lady Blue appeared behind her. But Twilight stopped her. "This is for Liquidator!" Twilight shouted, as she stomped on Lady Blue's paw. "You're hurting me!!" Lady Blue cried. "This is for my friends & family!" Twilight boomed, as she bit Lady Blue. "I'll be killed!" Lady Blue sobbed painfully. "And this? This is for you, Lady Blue!" Twilight snapped, "Goodbye forever and good riddance!!" She used her horn to kill Lady Blue in order to make her meet her demise, and the blue fox was never seen again. Category:Halloween Stories